Happy Anniversary, Severus!
by Mrs. Tavi Malfoy
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday, Harry! Severus and Harry have been married for 2 years, and today is their anniversary! Harry has to tell Severus something, but doesn't know how. Mpreg!


**Happy Anniversary, Severus**

Harry threw up again. He'd been doing this since about 6:45 this morning and it was about 7:15 now. He knew why he was sick, because Hermione went through the same thing when she was pregnant. He'd gone up to see Poppy last week and she confirmed it. He wouldn't be teaching in a few months time. All he had to do now was tell Severus. There was no better way than to tell him on their anniversary, which was today. "How am I going to tell him," Harry asked himself, when he was finally done worshipping the porcelain gods. "Tell who what," Severus asked, coming into the bathroom. "Nothing. Talking to myself," Harry said, getting up off the floor. He rinsed his mouth out with water and brushed his teeth. Severus came over and kissed the top of his head. "Still not feeling well," he asked. Harry nodded his head and spit out the toothpaste. "I went and saw Poppy. She said it'll only be for a little while longer," he half-lied. He didn't want to tell him yet. It was sort of true, male pregnancies were sort of the same as female pregnancies, except the child was always born early. And the morning sickness only lasted for 2 months and he was already 1½ months along. "I don't want you to overwork yourself in class. If I ever hear the students say their DA teacher got sick in class, you'll be in serious trouble," Severus said. "Okay. I won't ever overwork myself." Harry gave him a kiss.

Harry had everything planned out. He had asked the house elves to make lasagna for their dinner, they were eating in their quarters, and to bring a bottle of sparkling water and a bottle of white wine.

That night, when Severus got back from talking to Dumbledore, he came into a totally different room. Harry had put white roses in vases around the room, red rose petals on the floor, and floated Lillis, his and Harry's favorite flower, in the air. There was a table set for two in the middle of the room and Harry waiting for him. "Happy anniversary, love," Severus said. "Happy anniversary," Harry replied. Severus sat down and looked at everything. There were all his favorites, lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and white wine. "I love it," he said. "Good. I wanted to do all this so that it would be easier to tell you," Harry said nervously. Severus looked concernedly at him, "What's wrong?" Harry shook his head. "I just found out…Do you want any wine?" "Yes please. Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" Severus got ready to pour Harry some wine, too, but Harry stopped him. "I don't want any. I'm just having sparkling water," he said, pouring himself some water. "But this is your favorite. What are you? Pregnant," Severus, jokingly, asked. Harry looked down at his plate and nodded. H closed his eyes in the silence. Severus was shocked. His Harry was pregnant! "Merlin! You're pregnant! We're going to have a baby," he exclaimed, picking Harry up out of his chair. "Yes we're going to have a baby," Harry smiled. Severus twirled him around and put him down, giving him a huge kiss. They both smiled hugely.

The next day they were all smiles and hugs. They walked in with Severus' arm around Harry's waist, and laughing. Dumbledore had the knowing twinkle in his eyes that said he already knew. "We're going to have a baby," Severus said, with his hand on Harry's flat tummy. The hall erupted with sound. Everyone was clapping, or whistling, or both, for them. Even the teachers were. Hermione and Ron, who were teaching Care of Magical Creatures and flying, came down from the teachers' table and gave them both a hug and a hand shake, respectively. "Professor Harry, are you still going to teach Defense," Dennis Creevey, Collin's younger brother, who was in 7th year, asked. "Yep. For another 4 months. Then I'm on bed rest for 4 months," he said. He turned to Severus and said, "Happy anniversary, Severus."


End file.
